srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Underfoot
|Diff = Most difficult required battle 9+ at MR 60, with an optional fight: 9+ at MR 200. |AS&P = true }} General Information This adventure went live Oct. 11, 2009, and is available to adventurers who have completed . It was free when it was first released, but it had become AG when this article was last edited (in 2018). The status of the adventure has fluctuated a few times through the years. The story takes place at Stoneback Tavern, where Piripor is its proprietor. When 'Zarzorak The Mysterious', a trickster, performs his vanishing act upon you (the volunteer), you find yourself in a "larger than life" situation. Tips * Be sure to defeat all the mouse, roach, and rat swarms for an additional exp reward. * If you have a high enough MR, a high level in Telekinesis and a fair amount of SP (or have the , Finger Of Dread, or Wanderer's Bell), you may want to subdue Candles for a nice experience reward. Prerequisites * The Caves of Westwold ** Walkthrough When a trickster, 'Zarzorak The Mysterious' declares that he has a trick to perform, Piripor (Stoneback Tavern's proprietor) offers you up as a volunteer. Zarzorak declares that he will make you vanish for a few minutes, however something goes terribly wrong, and you find yourself 2 inches tall among a room full of "giants". To avoid getting crushed underfoot, you try to make your way safely to a hole in the wall. In order to get there safely, you need to survive and complete 5 successful ** Either way you move closer to the wall * After the first check you get a message showing your progress: "You're drawing closer to the hole in the wall..." after the first and the second check, and "You're drawing very near to the hole in the wall..." after the third and the fourth check. * You get 16 general experience upon reaching the hole. The Hole in the Wall You reach the hole safely, but suddenly find yourself trapped inside the wall when the leg of a chair gets pushed up against the hole. You must try to find your way out again. Map Marked Locations * E''': Entrance (no exit) * '''1: Mouse Swarm: fight 10 mice ** each ** 128 XP for defeating the swarm * 2''': After you have defeated , it opens the passageway to location #3. * '''3: Passageway to location #2 * 4''': Roach Swarm: fight 8 roaches ** each ** 128 XP to general for defeating the swarm * '''5: After you have defeated , it opens the passageway to location #6. * 6''': Passageway to location #5 * '''7: Rat Swarm: fight 6 rats ** each ** 128 XP for defeating the swarm * X''': Exit ** Use Gating(40+) - 4 XP, or Telekinesis(50+) - 8 XP to climb out. '''OR ** Roll: (1-100) + [[Thievery]*(0.25) + Agility + Body + Might*(0.5)], need 100+ to succeed. Random Encounters These are battles that you will have a random chance of engaging at any time in the tunnel, regardless of which area you're in. You can choose to fight them, or to flee. Depending on your luck you may not get any of these, or all of them, or multiple encounters with the same type(s) of enemy. If you try to flee: You can fight the following enemies: * * * * Text Directions * From the Entrance to Location 1: E, E, N, N, W, W, N (Defeat the mouse swarm). * From Location 1 to Location 2: S, W (Defeat the "Massive Cockroach") * Go up the Passage to reach Location 3. * From Location 3 to Location 4: W, N, W, W, N (Defeat the cockroach swarm). * From Location 4 to Location 5: S, W (Defeat the "Massive Rat:") * Go up the Passage to reach Location 6. * From Location 6 to Location 7: W, S, W, W, W (Defeat the rat swarm). * From Location 7 to Exit: E, S, S The climb to the exit Once you reach the exit, to climb you can use Gating (40+) or Telekinesis (50+) (Gating 4 xp, Telekinesis 8 xp), or Attempt to climb Candles the Cat After you have successfully battled your way through roaches, rats and mice, one more obstacle stands in your way. Piripor's cat, Candles, spots you and quickly rushes over to "play". You have several options: * Use a skill or power: Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (50+)/Illusion (50+)/Archery (50+) allows you to avoid a fight, and you get 8 XP to that skill or power. * Attempt to Flee: * Subdue Candles: definitely the most rewarding path, and recommended for strong AG players. ** ***3072 XP to General ***256 XP to AS&P ** You can try to flee during combat. See Attempt to Flee. After you have either subdued, fled, or avoided Candles, Piripor will spot you. * If you have the Massive Silver Ring: Piripor will take the ring from you and you will get ** 256 XP to General ** 64 XP to AS&P You will be restored to normal. The quest will end, and you will receive your final experience rewards. Rewards * 16 XP to General for reaching the hole in the wall. * 32 XP to General for defeating the "Massive" Cockroach. * 32 XP to General for defeating the "Massive" Rat. * 128 XP to General for defeating each swarm of mice, roaches, and rats. * 4 XP to Gating(40+) or 8 XP to Telekinesis (50+) when used to climb out the opening. * 8 XP to Illusion (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (50+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Archery (50+) - when used on Candles (avoid fighting him) OR if you Subdue Candles: * 2+ combat XP * 3072 XP to General * 256 XP to AS&P If you retrieved the Massive Silver Ring: * 256 XP to General * 64 XP to AS&P Upon Completing the Quest: * 1024 XP to General * 32 XP to AS&P